


First Meeting (Good End)

by nikki_bookworm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), cheritz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Good End, Party, Yoosung Kim's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_bookworm/pseuds/nikki_bookworm
Summary: I was a bit frustrated that the MC/you didn't have any speech options during the RFA party, so I rewrote it just a bit so that it actually felt like she/you were participating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote it to say "you" instead of "I"

You climb out of the car and thank the driver with a smile and a wave, thrilled that you are finally able to leave the cramped apartment. Your heart thumps in your chest from the excitement of finally being able to meet everyone, and you cover your face with your cool hands to slow the hot flush filling your cheeks.

You step onto the sidewalk leading to the venue and grin when you see Jaehee Kang waiting by the entrance to welcome guests that you had all worked so hard to invite. She glances briefly at you and turns her attention back to her clipboard.

“Welcome! Are you on the guest list? Could I get your name, please?” She glances back up at you with a small smile.

Ah, of course. No one knows what you look like yet. You feel a little disappointment, but amusement overtakes it and you put your hand over your mouth to hide a laugh.

She looks at you expectantly and you clear my throat to squash the giggle. “MC, in the flesh!” You grin and give a small bow.

Her eyes grow wide and her mouth splits into a grin. “Oh, my goodness!” She reaches out her hand and shakes yours vigorously. “I must apologize. I didn’t recognize you!”

“Ha, I would have been surprised if you did! We’ve only ever used the messenger app to communicate,” you say with a laugh.

Her face grows red and she laughs as well. “Of course, you are correct. Still, I apologize that it has taken us this long to finally meet. I’m so honored to finally see you in person!” She says, returning your bow. “Everyone is so excited to see you, but, ah,” she pauses. “Yoosung… he has not yet arrived.”

Your smile falters a bit. You had been hoping that he would be here to greet you right away. Only speaking on the phone wasn’t enough anymore. You’d only known each other for about a week, and you’ve never met in person, but you are still incredibly anxious to meet him.

“I’m sure he’ll arrive soon!” She continues quickly, giving your hand a comforting squeeze. “Anyways, please go in and greet the guests; they’ve all been awaiting your arrival. And considering how we’ve only had a week to prepare for the party, it’s turned out wonderfully. I’m amazed at how many people you managed to gather! I can see RFA’s future, and it looks to be bright.” She gives you another smile and shoos you toward the entrance.

You smile and make your way in, but before you get far, a tall man with long white hair pulled back in a stylish ponytail steps in your way. He places his hands on your shoulders and looks at you with a grin.

“Hey! Are you MC? Jaehee! Is this MC?” He spins you around to show her, his excitement getting the better of him.

Jaehee giggles and nods, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. “Zen! You look handsome as usual. And you are correct; this is MC.”

Zen spins you back to face him and bows, pulling your hand to his mouth and giving it a small kiss. “I guess I don’t have to wonder what you look like now. I’m so glad to finally meet you! You’ve done such a good job with the party, MC. I had no idea so many people would come!” He pulls you into a hug and you laugh at his enthusiasm.

“Yes, the turnout has been a pleasant surprise for me as well,” Jaehee says as she points at the door again. “Go in and meet the others. I’m sure they are all excited to meet you.”

Zen offers his arm. “A beautiful lady such as yourself should not be left without an escort.” He winks and you chuckle as you take his arm. We enter the ballroom, but are stopped again as another man exits.

“Ah, Zen,” the man says.

“Jumin,” Zen responds curtly.

Jumin Han glances down at you and notices your hand in Zen’s arm.

“I thought you were trying to avoid a scandal,” he states, raising an eyebrow. “You should know better.”

You blush, embarrassed, but manage a smile. “Hello, Jumin,” you say quietly. He is pretty intimidating in person, which shouldn’t be a surprise given how serious he seemed in the messenger.

“Mr. Han, this is MC,” Jaehee introduces.

Jumin looks at you again and smiles apologetically. “Ah, so the lady of the hour is finally here,” he says with a bow. He reaches for your hand and you receive another kiss. “Congratulations, this is a great party. It will actually be difficult to meet everyone that has come.”

Zen looks through the doorway past Jumin. “So, where’s Yoosung? I thought he and V were arriving together, but I haven’t seen them.”

Jaehee shakes her head. “They haven’t arrived yet.”

“Really?” Zen sounds shocked. “But… I’m sure MC is desperate to see Yoosung! Why aren’t they here?”

“I called V earlier, but he didn’t answer,” Jumin says. “Anyway, why don’t we head inside now? Assistant Kang, you too.”

Jaehee nods and heads off to find someone to take her place. “Give me a moment and I will meet you inside.”

Zen watches her leave and turns back to you with a smirk, “I guess we’ll go in first.”

You finally enter the ballroom and can't help but gape at the sheer enormity of the venue. It is very elegantly decorated, with velvet and golden hangings tastefully displayed throughout. It is so much more than you had imagined, and you are thrilled at how many guests have attended. Many are chatting and exchanging information, and you are glad that you were able to invite so many people with varying professions and backgrounds. Jumin chuckles at your awe as Zen guides you through the crowd.

“Wow,” you gasp. “This is so much more than I imagined it would be. Thank you so much for putting this together!”

Jumin smiles. “We all did this, and we never could have done it at all without your help. Thank you,” he says.

Your eyes wander around the room and you spot Luciel making his way toward you. You wave at him and smile. “Seven! It’s so good to finally see you!”

He gives a smile that quickly falters when he meets your gaze. “Hello, MC.”

“Why are you wandering around like a zombie? You look dead.” Zen says. He gives the hacker an odd look then shrugs. “Anyhow, take a look! Thanks to you, MC is here safe and sound.”

Seven doesn’t respond and you grow worried.

“Seven? Are you alright?” you ask. You've been excited to meet him, but he doesn’t seem very well.

You hear someone come up from behind. “Luciel? What’s wrong?” You turn and see Jaehee looking as worried as you feel.

Seven takes a deep breath and sighs loudly. “I’m such a moron. I’m a moron, an imbecile, and twitchy!”

You raise an eyebrow and glance at the others. Zen glares at him. “Hey, what’s up with you? What do you mean?”

Seven looks at you and it seems he is about to cry. You hurry over to him and place your hand on his arm. “Seven. What’s the matter? Are you okay?”

He looks down at the ground. “No. Yoosung…” His voice falters into a long pause. “He’s hurt.”

Your blood runs cold and it takes a moment to find your voice. “He’s hurt? What do you mean? What happened?” Your heartbeat quickens with worry. “Is he okay?”

He glances up at you, “He got hurt yesterday… because I broke down…”

“But... Yoosung called me yesterday. He sent me a photo to show me that he was alright!” You pull out your phone and open up the picture. Yoosung is sitting in the car with a sweet smile on his face, winking at the camera. “See? He sent me this!”

Seven looks up at the picture. “He sent that while we were on our way to the hospital. He didn’t want anyone to worry.” His breath hitches in his throat and he puts a hand up to his eyes. “I am so sorry.”

Jaehee looks at the photo, and raises an eyebrow. “Exactly where was he hurt? He looks fine.”

“The hacker got us when we were trying to get the data. Yoosung… His left eye. He might go blind.”

You look back at your phone. “But I thought he was just… You’re saying that his eye was hurt when he sent this?”

Seven nods and Jumin places a firm hand on his shoulder. “Does V know about this? He called yesterday asking for an ophthalmologist. I gave him the number thinking he was seeking treatment for himself…”

Zen’s face is dark as he glares at Seven. “Why are you telling us this only now?”

“V told me not to tell anyone. He said it could affect the party, but… I’m worried sick! What do we do?” Seven’s voice rises with agitation. “I don’t know how to deal with all of this guilt…”

You reach for his hand and hold it tight. “Seven, Yoosung volunteered. He asked to go with you. It’s not your fault.”

Seven shakes his head vigorously. “But it happened because I was stupid! We could have come back safe, but… Damn it! I never should have let him come! I’m so sorry!”

Jumin squeezes Seven’s shoulder. “Don’t blame yourself, Luciel. Yoosung wouldn’t want that.”

All is quiet for a moment, and then Jaehee voices what you’ve all been thinking. “So Yoosung won’t be able to attend today.”

Zen and Jumin glance at each other and then at you.

“Let’s get to the hospital,” Zen says quickly.

“Jaehee, stay here and take care of the photography auction,” Jumin says as he and Zen each grab one of your arms to guide you out.

You haven’t even taken a few steps when the room suddenly goes dark and you hear a few scattered screams.

“Is it the hacker?” You whisper frantically, suddenly very worried.

“Everyone,” an unfamiliar voice booms through speakers spread around the venue. “We welcome you to the RFA.”

The lights suddenly flash back on and you squint at the sudden brightness. Looking around, you notice a stage not far off. There is someone standing there, but you don’t recognize them.

The others look up at the stage and you hear quiet gasps. “It’s V!”

“When did he get here? I thought he would be with Yoosung?” Zen looks over at Jaehee, and she shrugs, confusion apparent on her face.

“I must thank you all for attending this party on such short notice. I know we didn’t give you much time, but the fact that we’ve had so many people come to support the RFA means a lot to us, and we very much appreciate it.

“My name is V and I am the head of the RFA, but it was the members who worked so hard to make this party possible. Please give them a round of applause.” He smiles and gestures over to where you and the others are standing. The applause is deafening and you smile and wave timidly while the others stand more confidently and do the same.

When the applause dies down, V continues. “The RFA was founded by my fiancé Rika and I. Unfortunately, Rika left this world two years ago, but it still holds that this organization was founded with our love. Though she may no longer be with us, the love she left still drives the RFA, so I want to take this opportunity to show this love for all the precious members of this organization,” he gestures behind him. “Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the youngest member of this great organization, Mr. Yoosung Kim.”

The ballroom fills with applause again. You watch the stage intently and hear the other members of the RFA whispering frantically to each other, wondering why on earth Yoosung was here instead of in the hospital.

You see him come up from offstage and your heart flutters. Your stomach drops when you notice a large bandage wrapped around his head, covering much of the left side of his face. So this is what he meant… He had called this morning while you were getting ready, but what he said didn’t really make sense. Seeing him now, though, you suddenly understand.

-“There’s something I want to tell you. I thought of just going and waiting until I saw you, but… I think I should tell you beforehand so that you’re not too surprised. Please don’t be scared, even if I seem a bit scary, okay? No matter what I look like, I’m still the one who loves you. That’s all that matters, right?”-

Your eyes fill with tears as you gaze at the one that you have fallen in love with. He takes the microphone from V and smiles down at the large crowd of guests.

“Wow, what an amazing turnout! So many unfamiliar but welcoming faces.” He looks around the audience until he spots our group, and his face falls a bit. “Please don’t worry. I promise I am fine.”

Seven bows deeply. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Yoosung!”

The other guests watch him, confused. Yoosung looks at you with a smile and all of your worries vanish. His grin is so wide and happy that you can tell that he really is alright. “MC. I finally get to see you. I’ve wanted to see you so much.”

Jumin leans over to me. “Is he trying to confess his love?” He scoffs. “He should be focusing on getting his eyes treated.” He turns to Jaehee. “Assistant Kang, contact the hospital. Let them know we’re bringing him back once this is over.”

Jaehee nods and pulls out her phone as Yoosung continues.

“Thank you so much for coming, everyone. We’ve all worked so hard for this, so we very much appreciate your attendance. I’m sure you all have come with your own agendas, but please allow me to take just a bit of your time to tell you about the members who have made this all possible.

“The founder of the RFA, Rika, once told me that she wanted to be a magician. A magician to make others happy. She said that knowing how to make people happy is the strongest power in this world, and many people received the benefits of her magic. To be honest, however, I think I was the one who benefitted the most.

“She gave me a purpose in my life and led me. She made me smile. I could talk for days about how much she influenced me. I had absolute trust in her magic. I admired it. To me, she really was a great magician, but I later realized that she wasn’t doing any sort of magic. She simply loved me.

“After she was gone, I was left yearning for her love. I became lost and it was very difficult for me, and when love came to me again, I mistakenly tried to consider it the same as what I had before. The members of the RFA helped me realize that I should never compare this new love to anything else. They helped me realize how special the person that was giving this love really is. It is unconditional, yes, but I before their help I couldn’t understand how anyone other than Rika could love me so unconditionally. I had felt worthless, but now I realize how wonderful this new love is. I finally acknowledge that my heart has been completely taken by MC. By her love and kindness and care.”

Tears begin to slide down your cheeks, and you feel a hand on your shoulder. You look up and Zen gives you a comforting smile. Jaehee comes to your other side and smiles as well, taking your hand and giving it a strong squeeze.

“I love MC so much. So much that I wasn’t afraid to get hurt to keep her safe,” Yoosung looks at you and smiles softly. “So please don’t look so worried for me. I was so glad to be able to sacrifice myself for you.”

Your breath hitches in your throat and you put my fist to your mouth to try to stay quiet, but you never take my eyes off of the blond-haired boy on the stage. No… the blond-haired man.

“I promise I will cherish you. I will always become better for you so that you never regret being with me, and I will give my whole heart to take care of you.” Yoosung finally takes his eyes off me and returns his gaze to the audience. “The RFA was founded on everyone's love here. It was founded on the importance of sharing values, whether it’s by making a donation, or by simply talking to others here. So please, share your love and your magic today.”

He hands the microphone back to V and hurries off the stage. Your heart pounds as he gets closer, and then stops completely when he reaches you.

“MC. I’m so glad that you’re safe.” He moves closer to me, and you suddenly remember something he said to you over the phone yesterday.

-“I know this is funny right now, but I am having so many thoughts about tomorrow. When I see you… this is a bit naughty, but… I’m thinking about where I’m going to kiss you first.”-

Your heart and stomach flutter as he takes your hands and leans his forehead against yours. Your face burns as he hugs you close to him. “I wanted to see you so much. I’m so happy to finally see you, to finally touch you.”

You hold your breath as he tilts your face up to wipe away your tears, then gently presses his lips against yours.

“I love you, MC.”

You hug him tightly and whisper into his ear the one thing you have been waiting to say ever since you arrived today. "I love you too, Yoosung."


End file.
